


The Asset and Rumlow

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Rumlow finds the asset, injured and scared. He really doesn't know how to care for the asset. So he tries, despite the asset in a 2-year old mindset and they are both international criminals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rumlow does not have the burns in this, or else he would have freaked Bucky out. Bucky is not going to go by Bucky for a while.

The destruction of Hydra had Rumlow at lost what to do with his life. Hydra was his entire life up until now and he didn't know what to do. He looked for scattered Hydra agents, but most didn't respect him. Rumlow sat in a coffee shop, disguised. He looked around cautiously, anyone could be Shield. He was barely able to escape the Potomac alive and unscathed. But Rumlow's mind kept thinking about the asset. Hydra's most deadliest weapon was out in the world, being controlled by nobody. A little sliver of him wanted the asset to be in someone's jail. But he wanted the asset. He's handled the asset multiple times and he never thought of him as anything but a useful weapon. But when he heard him screaming during the mind wiping, something broke in him. He didn't realize that the asset could feel anything. He honestly felt bad for the guy.

He threw away his coffee and made his away back to his apartment. He passed the overpass and saw something in black shaking. He went towards it. He was shocked. 

It was the winter soldier.

He was bruised and dirty, but alive. Rumlow looked around for any traps, once he made sure he was clear he looked at the shaken soldier.

"Hey, do you remember me?" The asset looked at him, his eyes widen and tried to back away. 

"I won't hurt you. Come with me." The asset stood up quickly. Rumlow tried to think what changed his mind so quickly, then he knew. The asset was lead by command. That's all he knew.

Rumlow looked at him closely, he was still wearing the gear during Potomac battle. But he was injured. He was wheezing and his arm was at an odd angle. There was probably more, but some were more obvious than others.

Rumlow got his hand and lead him to his apartment. Once they got in, he made the asset sit on the floor of the bathroom, he got a wife beater and pajamas pants. When he got back, he saw the asset picking at the fuzzies on the shaggy shower mat. 

"Alright, let's take this off." He got all the gear off of him. He never realized how skinny the soldier was until now. Hydra believed in keeping him fit, but he was starving. His ribs were more prominent than the last time he saw him.

"Get in the tub," the soldier looked at him, he tried to get up but his legs were hurting.

Rumlow sighed and carried him to the tub. This man was supposed to be 200 plus pounds of muscle, but he weighed as much as regular skinny man. He definitely needed someone to care for him. The water was warm, opposed to the usual freezing or boiling temperatures he was used to. The asset looked at the items around the room, Rumlow knew he was going to be hyper aware of everything. Since that was what he was trained to do. The water became dirty quickly and he hasn't even got to his hair. 

"Where were you all this time?"

No response.

"Well whatever you were doing, I'm surprised Shield didn't catch you. Or your buddy, Steve." 

The asset looked at Rumlow with confused eyes.

"Never mind, close your eyes for a minute." The asset closed his eyes, Rumlow washed his hair the best he could. He got out the knots and washed the shampoo out. He drained the water and put his towel around the man. He picked him up and carried to his room.

"Dry yourself off, put these on. Wait, do you need to use the bathroom?"

He tilted his head like a confused dog. Rumlow figured he lost all control of his bladder and probably bowels too. The one thing he didn't have was any diapers. 

"Okay, sit on this towel. I'm going to go get a couple of things. Stay in this spot until I return. Understood?" Rumlow put the shirt on him, when he held his metal arm he was surprised to find it was still cold.

He pointed to the towel. Rumlow nodded. He turned on the tv to SpongeBob, the asset watched with fascination. He closed his bedroom door and locked his apartment door. He really couldn't believe he was doing this, buying diapers for an assassin. But he was like this because Hydra wanted him completely obedient and unaware of distractions. 

He got to a small local pharmacy. He kept his head down and searched. He wasn't sure what to get or what to do.

"Can I help you, sir? Said a young female.

"Um, this is weird but I'm taking care of a guy who's very underweight and doesn't have control over his bladder and bowels."

"Okay, not weird at all. For adult diapers, what size is he?"

"Medium, large I guess." She gave him diapers with tabs on them.

"Food wise, since his electrolytes are probably very low, doctors would replenish it by IV. Light soup broths can be introduced after a few days."

"How else can I replenish electrolytes without the IV?"

"Foods or drinks with electrolytes. Um do you know how long it's been since he's ate?"

"No,"

"Okay um pedialyte is a good one for his stomach. And broths are good starters. Heavy foods are going to make him sick."

"Okay thanks" Rumlow got cheap clothes off the rack for the asset. He couldn't share clothes forever. He checked out and rushed back. He got in his apartment and went inside his room. The asset was still sitting on the towel as instructed. SpongeBob was still on and he was completely into it.

"Okay, did you use the bathroom?"

He nodded a no. Rumlow moved the towel from undernearth. It was noticeably more wet and it had a smell. He threw the towel in wash basket.

"Okay lay on your back." Rumlow opened the diaper bag. He looked at the instructions on how to put it on. Simple enough. The asset laid on his back. Rumlow tied the diaper on him. He put the pajama pants on him. 

"Alright I got some pedialyte. It should help that hunger a little." The asset looked at the bottle, he didn't know how to operate this.

"Oh for God's sake." Luckily, Rumlow thought ahead and got sippy cups for him. He poured half of the pedialyte in the cup.

"Open your mouth," the asset opened his mouth. Rumlow put the top in his mouth and told him to close his mouth. He lifted the cup a little and he started to drink. 

"This is how you drink. I'm going to sit you on the bed and fix myself some food," Rumlow sat him on the bed. He was drinking from the sippy cup like a baby, Rumlow couldn't lie to himself. It was cute. The asset continued to watch SpongeBob. Rumlow fixed himself food, when he got back. The asset was sucking on an empty bottle. Rumlow took the cup from him, the asset looked at the cup expecting to be refilled. 

"If you have more you're going to get sick, rest." He tucked the asset in. He continued to watch the tv until SpongeBob didn't come on next. He looked at the tv, then started to whine.

"It's just a show, it'll come on tomorrow." The whining got louder, Rumlow flipped through a couple of channels and stopped on Paw Patrol. He immediately got interested, he stopped whining and put his thumb in his mouth. Rumlow added pacifiers to the list. He finished his meal and watched the silly child show. The asset fell asleep with his thumb still in his mouth. Rumlow stroked the brunette strands out of his face. Maybe the asset could learn how to be a human. But the asset was so regressed into a child's mindset, that Rumlow felt like he was fathering a man child. He wouldn't mind, but he had no idea how long it would last. They were both international criminals. Eventually he would have to move further away from the United States and bringing a man child would be distracting. He would make the final decision later, he enjoyed the soft snoring of the soldier. He was definitely not the same person as he commanded a few weeks ago. And he had to deal with him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumlow woke up to seeing the asset sitting up and staring at the tv, which wasn't on. He looked at the clock, it was only 5 a.m. He didn't know how long he had been up, but it was probably a while.

"What's wrong, now?" The asset pointed to his hip, Rumlow looked at him. He looked fine, but then he smelled something.

"Oh, makes sense. Did you leak through to your pants, you didn't. Alright, lay down." The asset laid on his back. Rumlow changed his diaper and put a clean one on.

"Are you hungry?" He had that confused look again. Rumlow helped him sit up and guided him to the couch.

"Stay there, I'll fix some food." Rumlow turned on the tv to Paw patrol. He went in the kitchen and fixed his pedialyte. Then there was a knock at the door. The asset froze. Rumlow answered the door and came back with a box.

"Relax, I ordered some stuff that will help the both of us." He opened the box, inside were a few items that soldier didn't know was.

"I hope this fits you." He held up a harness. He went threw the box again, it had a few playtex nursers with liners and pacifiers. The soldier pointed to the pacifiers.

"I have to clean this, then you can have it. This is better than your thumb." Right on cue, he put his thumb in his mouth. Rumlow unpacked the clothes and shoes in the box and threw the box away, he fixed the pedialyte and gave it to him. He fixed himself eggs and toast, he then sighed. He needed more food. He sat on the couch next to the soldier and ate. While he ate, he could tell that he was staring at the plate of food.

"You can't have this, it'll make you sick." He wouldn't stop staring. Rumlow cut a tiny piece of egg and gave it to him. The asset just swallowed it. Rumlow looked at him and sighed. He knew he wasn't satisfied, but anymore he would throwing up his entire stomach. Rumlow grabbed his arm and sat him on the floor.

"I need to go out and handle somethings. So you are going to wear this," Rumlow put the harness on him. It fit him, the asset took the lead and put it in his mouth. Rumlow snatched it away and smacked his hand. 

"Yeah, it looks familiar. You chew through this one, we're going to have problems." Rumlow and the asset was set on a mission to retrieve Russian information. The asset was having problems that whole week, some with sickness and others involving him being disobedient. Pierce ordered him to put the harness on him. During the mission, Rumlow had his back turned to the asset to make a call. The asset was bored, so he chewed through the lead. Rumlow didn't notice until the asset wasn't following him and was playing with a stray cat. Rumlow smacked him and told Pierce. Rumlow didn't know what they did to him, but he never disobeyed again after that.

Rumlow tied the shoes on the asset and turned off the TV. The asset was not happy about that and whined.

"Quit it, we'll be back in like twenty minutes." Whining was a habit that Rumlow had to break and soon. Either he was going to talk or not say anything at all. He got a backpack and packed two diapers and a pair of jeans. And two bottles of pedialyte. Rumlow got his hoodie and put it over the asset.

"We're going to the store, keep this on your head." Rumlow put the hood over his head and put a hat on himself. They left the apartment. The asset didn't know what a store was, it sounded like a lot of people would be there. That made him nervous.

The walk there wasn't long, the asset saw the amount of cars in the lot and he became nervous. Rumlow could tell.

"You behave properly and we'll be out of here in 10 minutes." Said Rumlow, he tugged on the lead. The asset went in with him. Inside the store, Rumlow got a cart and tied the lead to the cart. They went to the produce and got the fruits. They also got eggs and milk. They passed by the baby section, the asset saw misplaced pacifiers. He reached for them.

"No, what did I tell you about behaving?" The asset whined and reached for pacifiers as Rumlow pulled away. Now they were attracting unwanted attention. Rumlow had a feeling this would happen, he didn't pack any pacifiers in fear that he would get looked at funny. But now he was regretting it. And people were starting to look.

"You have some at home just suck your thumb." That wasn't working, he went through his bag and gave him the sippy cup. The asset still wasn't satisfied, but he took the sippy cup anyway. Rumlow sighed and yanked on the lead. 

"You pull that again and I'll make sure you don't eat tonight." The asset was quiet throughout the rest of the experience. When they got to checkout, self-checkout was out of service. Rumlow groaned, he eyed the asset he was done with the cup but he kept it in his mouth. If it kept him quiet, Rumlow didn't complain. He went to the checkout lanes and unloaded his cart.

"Good evening, did you find everything okay?" Said the old checkout lady.

"You could say that." Said Rumlow. The old lady looked at the asset and he looked at her.

"Well aren't you a handsome fella, is that your sippy cup?" She asked. The asset looked at her wide-eyed.

"Is he allowed a lollipop?" She asked Rumlow.

"Yeah," she gave him the lollipop. Rumlow took it from him before he bit the wrapper.

"I have a son who dissociates every now and then. I know how hard it is to take them out in public." She said to Rumlow who really wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah he's a handful. Thanks." He got his bags and left the store. He untied the lead from the cart. While Rumlow put the bags in his book bag he notice that the asset was staring at him. 

"What do you want now?" He didn't say anything. Rumlow unwrapped the lollipop.

"Keep it in your mouth," The asset took the lollipop. Rumlow didn't know if his teeth or stomach were sensitive to sugar. Rumlow just hoped he didn't bite through it. They walk home.

At the apartment, the asset was finishing the last of his lollipop, watching Paw Patrol while Rumlow unpacked everything. He made sure to wash all the pacifiers, in case of a freak out. Suddenly, he felt something was very close to him. He turned around and saw the asset. He didn't make a sound like he was trained to do.

"Don't do that. What do you want?" He took the lollipop out of his mouth, it was just the stick. Rumlow was surprised he finished it, but he was drooling. A lot. 

"Okay, gross. Should have figured since you've never had one in like a century." Rumlow wiped his mouth and sat him on the couch.

"Now listen, you only get these when you behave. You misbehave at all, you won't see this again. Are we clear?" The assset nodded. Rumlow gave him his long awaited pacifier. Rumlow noticed an immediate change in the asset. 

"Have you had that before?" The asset nodded.

"Who gave it to you?" The asset looked down. Rumlow tried to figure out who could have gave him that and relaxed him so much.

"Was it Pierce?" The asset perked up at the name. What he said next shocked Rumlow.

"Daddy," Rumlow was speechless. Pierce was the one who forced him into the mindset. Pierce was the one that used the asset when he..

Rumlow shuddered at the thought. He wasn't going to be doing that to him.

"Like I said, you behave, you can have it. Are you wet?" Rumlow checked his diaper. He was wet. Rumlow patted the floor, the asset got on his back. While Rumlow changed him, there was a knock on the door. Rumlow was no expecting anyone. He got slowly and got a gun. He looked through the peep hole, it was two police officers.

"Whoever is in this apartment, come out. No one is supposed to be occupying this room." Said the officer. Rumlow looked at the asset, he got a bag for food packed and packed another bag of clothes.

"You have two minutes to come out or we're using force."

Rumlow put a finger to his lips. The asset nodded. Rumlow got his hand and lead him to his room and opened the window. He looked around first then lead the asset to the next building over. They continued to run until they got to the other side of town. Rumlow looked around to make sure they weren't followed. The asset, despite the pacifier in his mouth, was very alert.

"Look, I really need you to start talking. Events like this, I need the soldier, not a baby." Rumlow took the pacifier out his mouth. The asset looked up then said.

"There is a safe house approximately 3.4 miles from our current location. At our current pace, we would be there at twenty hundred hours. "

"How the hell do you know the exact location?" The asset looked at him, Rumlow figured he had mentally mapped out the land.

"Well, good work, here." Rumlow gave him back the pacifier. They started to walk through woods, as expected they got there at twenty hundred hours. 

The safe house was a small cabin. Rumlow looked around, everything checked out okay. The asset looked at cabin and looked sad. Rumlow just ignored him.

"Where's the damn key?" Said Rumlow. The asset pointed to a piece of wood, Rumlow looked at the piece of wood and checked it over. He lifted it up and it showed a key. Rumlow eyed the soldier and opened the door.

It was a decent, country style cabin. The lights were solar powered and there was running water. But there was no TV. And no heat. But there was a fireplace.

"So this is a safehouse and they couldn't install a proper oven?" Said Rumlow. He found a pot and grill rack. 

"Are you hungry?" Asked Rumlow. The asset nodded a no and laid on the floor. Rumlow looked at him this was odd behavior. He was usually hungry by nightfall.

"I'm going to go get some firewood, stay." The asset just looked at him. Rumlow went out and got firewood when he came back in, the asset was asleep. Now Rumlow was suspecting that he was getting sick or something. He started a fire and fixed himself a piece of bacon, he looked back at the asset. Still sleeping.

When he finished, he carried the asset to the bedroom. It only had a king sized bed, Rumlow laid him on the bed and got a fresh diaper for him. When he got back in the room, the asset threw up on the floor.

"What the hell?" The asset looked at him scared. Rumlow sat him up, he looked fine now. Just more tired.

"What was that about?"

"Daddy," said the asset then he pointed to Rumlow's private area. Rumlow's eyes widen, now it made sense. 

"I'm not doing that to you, let's clean you up." Rumlow changed him and tried to get him to eat, he still refused.  Rumlow wouldn't want to eat either after being in the same place you've been used in.

"Rest if you can," The asset put his head on Rumlow's chest. Rumlow was frozen for a minute but relaxed. He stroked the brunette hair. Pierce really used him like that. Pierce took advantage of his obedience and used him. Now this had Rumlow curious.

"Hey, you still up?" The asset looked up at him.

"Do you see me as the commander or another daddy?"

"Daddy," Rumlow shook at the thought, he almost threw up himself.

"Look, I'm not going to use you like Pierce did. I want to care for you like a human. If you want to see me as a daddy, then that's okay but I'm not going to do that. I'll be a daddy that cares for his child. Even though you are a full grown man and very much older than me but I want to care for you. Does that sound okay?"

"You daddy?"

"Yeah, does your vocabulary in this state only contain daddy and yes?"

"Yes," Pierce must have not allowed him to say no. Rumlow was going to have teach him new words.

"I'll start teaching you new words tomorrow, for now get as some rest." The asset went to sleep, Rumlow really couldn't believe he was going care for a man-child. But he wanted to. He was adorable and in a way new to the world like a newborn child. Maybe one day, he could move out the country and find a place where he could raise the asset and live out his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumlow woke to the sound of whining, he looked over to the asset side of the bed. He was gone. Judging by the light outside it was 6. Rumlow looked around the room, the asset wasn't here.

"Hey, sound off, where are you?" Asked Rumlow.

"Daddy," said a tiny voice from under the bed. Rumlow looked under and saw the asset crying and shaking.

"Why are you under there?" Asked Rumlow.

"Scary," he pointed to his head. Bad dream. Rumlow sighed, this was going to happen sooner or later. Rumlow got him out from under the bed, the asset clinged onto his shirt. Rumlow felt a tiny spark of protective instinct, the poor guy was so scared.

"Alright just a bad dream. How about we go eat?" The asset nodded. Rumlow carried him to the living room. He fixed a bottle of pedialyte and fixed himself eggs. 

"Here you go," Rumlow handed him the cup. The asset sat on his lap, Rumlow didn't push him off instead he held the asset closer. The asset pointed to his eggs.

"Alright time for a vocabulary lesson. No, you can't have this. And no is the opposite of yes. Got it."

"No,"

"No, you don't understand or are you just saying no to prove a point?"

"Yes," he giggled. Rumlow sighed and patted his head. This was truly a baby stuck in an adult body. The asset pointed to his eggs again. Rumlow sighed and cut a tiny piece. The asset just swallowed it whole. Rumlow poked the asset stomach, the asset giggled more. Rumlow tickled his stomach, the asset laughed. Rumlow enjoyed it, he really did. He suddenly felt something warm on his lap. Then he realized.

"I didn't change you, you probably leaked through. Let's go clean you up." Said Rumlow. He carried the asset to the bathroom and turned on the water. The asset looked at the water, he pokes it with his flesh hand.  It wasn't hot like he remembered.

"Did Pierce burn you while you were here?" The asset nodded. Rumlow honestly wanted to punch Pierce, what gave him the right to abuse someone that was just doing what they were taught to do? Rumlow put him in the tub and rubbed him down.

"You know, you need a shave. You're getting scruffy." He was adorable scruffy though, but he would look better with a clean shave.

"Alright, you're done. How do you feel?" Rumlow carried him out the tub and dry him off.

"Daddy nice," he pointed to his head. Rumlow smiled and rubbed his scalp. The asset laid his head on his chest. Rumlow enjoyed the little moment until his head popped up. The asset was as alert as a guard dog. This made Rumlow on edge.

"What do you hear?" The asset was quiet for a second then smiled.

"Animal deer." He pointed to the window. Rumlow looked out the window, sure enough two deer were grazing by the cabin.

"You amaze me, I hope you know that." Rumlow noticed the sudden change in the asset, he got on his knees and touched Rumlow's private area.

"Amaze me,"

"What are you doing? Stop that." Rumlow was shocked for a second. Now he had to be careful of words that could trigger him sexually.

"Okay, don't do that." Rumlow got a diaper on him and new clothes. He lead him to the living area. The asset sat quietly on the couch, it was at these times Rumlow wished he had technology. The asset was probably waiting to watch Paw Patrol, he was bored and so was Rumlow.

Suddenly, he felt a finger on his stomach. He looked over, the asset was smiling, Rumlow knew he wanted to be tickled.

"You asked for it." Rumlow tickled his stomach, the asset laughed. Rumlow stopped so he can catch his breath.

"More."

"Breathe for a while that took a lot out of you." The assets head popped up again.

"It's probably more deer,"

"Two agents, incoming south"

"Can you tell if they're Shield or not?"

"No," it was safe to assume that they were. Rumlow was lucky that he didn't unpack the bags. He was about to go through the front door, but the asset grabbed his hand and lead him through an escape door underground. The escape hatched opened to the outside. 

"Hey you two," they were caught. The asset got Rumlow's gun and shot at them. One man went down.

"Alright lets go,"

"Brock," said the remaining man. Rumlow turned around and saw it was Jack. The asset didn't recognize him and wanted to shoot, but Rumlow stopped him.

"Easy, he's one of us. Dude, I thought you were dead."

"So did I. I can't believe you have the soldier." Said Jack.

"Yeah, he's not exactly as you think. We need a safe house, any houses near here?" The asset looked around then pointed.

"Four miles over the state line." 

"Good job, here." Rumlow gave him his pacifier, Jack looked at him funny. Rumlow would explain it to him later.

It was almost of the end of the day by the time they got to the safe house. The safe house was near a small town. Everyone was tired and hungry. Once they got in, Rumlow was happy that the place had power and heat.

"Wanna watch Paw Patrol?" The asset nodded. Rumlow turned on the TV and found Paw Patrol, Jack only stood in shock.

"Stay there while I talk to Jack." They went in the kitchen.

"What's his problem?"

"He's like in a 2 year old mindset. I think Pierce may have brought that onto him. In the last safe house, Pierce probably had sex with him."

"So he calls you daddy now?"

"Yeah and I'm not complaining."

"What else do I need to know?"

"He wears diapers and he drinks pedialyte."

"Wow that's pathetic,"

"And yet, he can still become that deadly soldier in a second."

"What's the plan?"

"Just hide out and keep running."

"I mean for the soldier, you know Shield is looking for him. Specifically, his war buddy Steve."

"He's going to find him anyway. I do care for him, I really do. But he needs better care than I can provide."

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Keep him for a while and if I can't raise him than I'll dump him at Shield." Then the asset came in.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rumlow.

"Sorry," he looked down. He had an accident. 

"It's alright. Go sit in the bathroom." The asset went to the bathroom. Jack looked at him, Rumlow just shrugged him off and asked him to start dinner.  
Rumlow got the pajamas and a fresh diaper for the asset. He went in the bathroom. The asset was sitting in the tub, playing with the faucet.

"Does that interests you?" The asset just kept turning it to burning hot and frezzing cold. Rumlow got him undressed and held his hand to stop him from turning the faucet.

"I need to ask you something, does Jack scare you in anyway?"

"He touch me." 

"He's touched you before? Where?" The asset looked at Rumlow's private. Rumlow sighed, he was going to have to keep Jack at a distance from the asset. Rumlow washed his hair, the asset played with the faucet again. 

"Good God, is it bothering you?" The asset didn't respond. Rumlow got him out the bath and got him dressed. He took the asset into their bed and turned on the TV.

"Paw Patrol isn't on," the asset whined. Rumlow looked through the kid channels, Spongebob wasn't even on. Rumlow looked through the whole TV before it got louder.

"Nothing is on that is like Paw Patrol," the whining got louder, then he started to cry.

"Shut him up," yelled Jack. Rumlow wanted to go out and punch him. He finally found a movie that was kid-friendly. The asset stared at the movie, why was a house in the sky? Rumlow hasn't seen the movie before but it kept him occupied so he wasn't complaining.

"Okay, I'm going to go get food. You alright?" The asset nodded. Rumlow stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen where Jack was.

"You really have to yell at him?"

"You've been babying it too much, Brock. The soldier is a thing, not a person. Why are so soft on it anyway?"

"In the bank in D.C., when he started to scream during the wiping. He feels that Jack, and he's scared. Hydra has literally taken out almost all his basic functions."

"Rumlow, it's a dog. It's only meant to obey. Retrain it or kill it."

"I won't kill HIM. He maybe mentally ill right now, but he still snaps into soldier mode quickly. You saw him kill that guy you were with. If you don't want to help him then I suggest you stay away from him." Rumlow fixed his food and the asset's pedialyte. Then he heard Jack say.

"I'll show you how to use it later tonight." Rumlow didn't like the sound of that. He was going to have to hold the asset closer tonight. When he got back in his room, the movie was still on but the asset was asleep. Rumlow shook the asset awake a little, he woke up with tired baby blue eyes.

"Hey, do you want your drink?" The asset shook his head no and fell back to sleep. Rumlow wasn't going to push him to eat, he'll be hungry later. Rumlow finished his meal and turned off the lights.

Three hours later, Rumlow woke up to hearing daddy and shut up. It took Rumlow a second to realize that the asset was gone. He looked under the bed, he wasn't there. Then he heard.

"Daddy,"

"Where are you?" Said Rumlow. He looked through the house, he stopped at Jack's room. He could hear crying from inside. He opened the door and saw Jack on top of the asset. The asset was scared; he looked at Rumlow, begging for help. Rumlow grabbed Jack off of him and punched him.

"What the fuck, Jack?"

"Like he isn't use to people hurting him. He isn't a human, Brock. Let it be used how it is meant to be." Rumlow had enough, he shot Jack in the abdomen. He got the asset and carried him back to his room. Rumlow cleaned his face and changed his clothes.

"We're leaving, okay? He's not going to hurt you again." Said Rumlow, the asset continued to shake violently. Rumlow packed their bags and carried him outside. The asset wouldn't stop shaking. Rumlow got him to a motel room and went to their room.

"You alright? Where does it hurt?" The asset shook his head no. 

"You can tell me where it hurts. I won't hurt you." The asset remained quiet. Now Rumlow was afraid he was permanently reverted into the winter soldier state. Once he got comfortable, he got a wet cloth and tried to wipe him down. When he got to the asset's stomach, he growled. Rumlow looked at him, that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you growling at me because you don't want me to touch your stomach? Does it hurt?" Rumlow touched his stomach again and the asset growled. Rumlow stopped touching him when he saw the plates on his arm move.

"Okay I won't touch it, let's get to bed." Rumlow didn't know where this growling came from or why he was doing it. He didn't want to touch him anywhere else, in case he decided to bite or something. When he got to bed, the asset didn't sleep; he just stared at the bed.

"Go to sleep," said Rumlow. The asset looked down and turned to the side of the bed. He threw up. Rumlow got a small trash can and put it under his mouth. He threw up for a while, Rumlow got concerned. When he stopped he laid on the bed, pale and shaking. 

"He must have gotten you sick, plus you haven't ate in a while." The asset closed his eyes. Rumlow fixed his pedialyte and came back in the room.

"Wake up, baby." The asset opened his eyes, Rumlow sat him up. He was very warm. He was getting sick.

"Drink this, you're dehydrated and you really can't lose any more weight." He didn't want to drink. Rumlow was getting concerned.

"Please drink at least a little." Rumlow put the cup tip in his mouth, the asset drank a little than turned away. It was only a sip. He was sick and his stomach was bothering him. 

"Okay, just try to rest. If you feel like you might throw up again, the trash can is on your side." The asset laid on his chest. Rumlow stroked his hair, he was sweating. Rumlow was honestly scared for him, he hasn't been that sick in a while and he couldn't go get medicine without worrying about Jack finding the asset or someone finding him.

"I'm so sorry." The asset fell asleep, Rumlow couldn't sleep too many things ran threw his mind. The main problem was caring the asset. They couldn't keep jumping from state to state, too many people were looking for them. Taking the asset out of the states was either going to be a blessing or a death wish. Then there was the option of turning the asset to his friend, Steve. Problem is: the asset doesn't know anyone outside of him. And the asset was literally clinging to him like a child. 

Rumlow sighed, he really didn't expect to be so attached to the asset. He loved the asset, he really did. He wanted to keep him and raise him, but he needed to be with someone who could handle his needs. He couldn't live off of pedialyte forever and Rumlow couldn't have him throwing up constantly because of refeeding syndrome.

"I'm going to have to bring you to your friend, I can't keep you. Too many people are after us. I love you, kid, I love you so much, but you need a better life than what I'm giving you. You need to learn how to read and use the bathroom. Not continously running away. He'll give you a better life than I can." Rumlow kissed his head. He prayed that their next trip would be peaceful and that the asset would be okay with reuniting with a long time friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumlow opened his eyes to find the asset still asleep. His thumb was in his mouth and he was drooling. Rumlow didn't mind it, he was tired from last night. Rumlow knew their time was coming to an end. He had to run away and he had to leave the asset with his war buddy. As much as he wanted to keep the asset, he needed better care than he could provide.

The asset stirred and looked up at Rumlow. His blue eyes stared into his heart and soul, Rumlow stroked his hair out of his face.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" The asset smiled and got Rumlow's hand and put it on his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" The asset nodded. Rumlow got his cup of pedialyte, the asset immediately got his cup and drank it. Rumlow was relieved that he had an appetite after last night. But he still looked a little sickly.

"We're going on adventure today, baby. Would you like that?" The asset nodded. Rumlow was glad he was happy, cause it wasn't going to last long.

"Going?" He asked.

"We are going to meet an old friend." The asset smiled at him, Rumlow got him dressed and packed his clothes. While packing, Rumlow realized they were out of pedialyte and were only down to three diapers. Rumlow hoped he would be okay until they got to their destination. They made their way to the city. They entered a train station, Rumlow ordered their tickets. Tickets were a little cheaper for a child. The asset was mentally a child, so he told the cashier that there was one adult and one child. They got through security checkpoint without issue. Then there was the train, the asset froze up at the large machine. Rumlow knew his history with trains so he could understand his fear.

"I promise it won't hurt you, I'll be here with you. Okay, baby?" The asset shook his head no, he started to back away from the train. 

"All abroad, train to Brooklyn, New York leaves in 5 minutes." Said a conductor. The asset was crying now Rumlow held his flesh hand and got him on the train. The asset wouldn't stop shaking. Rumlow could hear the plates on his arm shift constantly, he was scared to death. Then the ticket master came.

"Hello gentleman, could I please see your tickets?" Asked the ticket master. Rumlow gave him both their tickets. The ticket master looked at him then at the asset.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Rumlow. 

"Well, sir on the ticket it says one adult and one child. Unless I'm mistaken here, there is no child." 

"He's mentally disabled. He's a child in an adult body."

"Sir, you cannot falsify information, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"I don't have money, sir please." The ticket master sighed and let them ride and escorted them to their seats. Rumlow was lucky that he could lie so well. Rumlow looked at the asset, he was still shaking but it wasn't normal. Before he was shaking out of fear now he was shaking violently from some internal force. Rumlow pushed his hair out his face. He saw that his eyes wasn't focused, his blue eyes kept rolling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The asset was very stiff, then he started groaning. Then Rumlow knew, he was having a seizure. There wasn't enough room to lay him on his side, but he wasn't hurting himself.

"You're alright, baby. I'm right here, okay." Said Rumlow stroking his hair back. The asset finally relaxed, Rumlow laid his head on his lap and kept talking to him.

"Can I get you gentleman anything?"

"Water and apple juice please. And a few towels please. Where is the bathroom?"

"Down this aisle, first door on your left." Rumlow carried him to the bathroom, he could still feel the asset shaking. Rumlow got a towel on a floor and laid him down. The asset's flesh arm was still twitching, Rumlow didn't really know what to do. He wasn't around the asset during medical treatment. This scared him more than anything. Finally his arm stopped twitching. He looked up at Rumlow with confused eyes.

"Daddy?"

"I'm here, baby. You feeling better?" The asset nodded and pointed to his throat. 

"Are you thirsty? You're out of your normal drinks, so I got you apple juice." Rumlow changed him and brought him back to their seats. There was water and apple juice at their table.  

"I know this taste different, but it'll help you." Rumlow poured the apple juice in his sippy cup. The asset drank from the cup and laid his head on his shoulder. Rumlow held his hand, this was going to be a long ride. The train bell whistled, which scared the asset, then pulled off. 

During the ride, the asset fell asleep on Rumlow. His shaking continued out of fear of the train, but he was otherwise relaxed. Rumlow, on the other hand, was nervous. He tried to sleep the thoughts away, they wouldn't go away. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to. It was coming with a price that would hurt him and the asset. But it had to be done.

"Arrival to Brooklyn, NY in 10 minutes." Rumlow sighed and woke up the asset, who shrugged him off.

"Hey, wake up. We're almost there."

"No."

"Do I need to use my adult voice?" The asset have seemed to developed a sense of resistance. Something Rumlow was proud of, but did not need right now. He put his hand in his hair softly then grabbed it. The asset yelped.

"You better control that attitude, understand?" The asset nodded. Rumlow stroked his hair, things were getting nerve-wracking and he doesn't mean to take his frustration out on the asset. But he wasn't in the mood for problems, even if meant the asset testing the word no. The train stopped in Brooklyn by mid-afternoon. The asset was quiet for a while, he threw up immediately after they got off the train. 

"Feeling better?" 

"No. Going?" Asked the asset.

"Is your stomach bothering you?" The asset nodded and asked where they were going again.

"To a friend's. Listen, if I was to give you to my friend for him to care for you, would you be upset?"

"You stay?"

"If I said I can't?"

"No go, stay." The asset grabbed Rumlow's hand and put it in his head. Rumlow could already tell how this was going to go. The asset was incredibly attached to him and as much as Rumlow hated to admit it, he was very attached to the asset. This man-child broke through his soldier toughen heart and made a permanent position in it. He loved him and didn't want to let him go, but he couldn't raise him without running into more problems. He would be better off with someone who could deal with his medical problems. Physical and mental. Rumlow wasn't ready to deal with him when he felt anger. One well aimed swing from him and Rumlow was a goner. 

Rumlow and the asset made their way into the city of Brooklyn. Rumlow instantly felt that everyone's eyes were on him and the asset. They moved quickly out the city. Rumlow bribed the lady at the counter of a motel to get them a room. Once they got in, the room wasn't bad. It wasn't clean but they only needed the room for the night.

"Okay, this is where we lay our head for tonight." Rumlow looked at the aaset, he was tired and probably hungry. 

"Are you hungry?" The asset nodded. Rumlow sighed. He had no money to buy pedialyte, maybe he could find a donation store. 

"Okay, I'm going to go find a store. Stay here and watch SpongeBob." Rumlow sat him on the kitchen chair, the asset didn't like the chair and sat on the floor in front of the TV. Rumlow let him be and lock the door.  He walked around the neighborhood and found a small convenience store. 

He bumped into a guy on the phone, the guy was irritated at first but shrugged him off. Rumlow had took his wallet. It only had a twenty dollar bill, but it was enough to get food for tonight.

"Good evening, sir. Can I help you with anything?" asked the cashier.

"Um, no. I'm okay."  Rumlow got himself a soda and got the asset a small thing of apple juice. He also got a bag of chips, he remembered that the asset was most likely going to ask for his food; so he got a big bag. He tried to find something for the asset to chew on, but convenience stores never really had anything for babies. So he got yogurt from the freezer section.

He checked out the items and made his way back to motel. When he got to their floor, his heart dropped. The door was open. He went inside and looked around.

"Baby, where are you?" Rumlow panicked. Anything could have happened in the 10 minutes he was gone. The worst thing was that Shield or Hydra gotten their hands on him. Rumlow went in the hallway and saw the asset petting an old lady's dog. 

"Fluffy."

"Yes, he is." said the old lady. Rumlow went to them, the asset saw him and cowered away.

"What are you doing?" asked Rumlow.

"Doggy." said the asset.

"I'm sorry ma, my son must have forgotten our rule." said Rumlow looking at the asset.

"Oh, he is quite, sonny. He just kept saying doggy, so I let him pet my dog. I asked him where his parents were and he didn't respond. So I assumed he didn't have any. Do you have pets?"

"No, we don't have money to afford a pet. I'm sorry that he bothered you." said Rumlow getting the asset's hand. 

"He is okay. He sounds like my son that passed a few years ago. I almost thought it was him for a minute." Rumlow saw that she was blind. Rumlow was a little thankful that she was, anyone who recognized the asset put them in more danger than they were already were. Rumlow apologized one last time and brought the asset to his room.

"What the hell did I tell you before I left?"

"Stay."

"Why didn't you stay here? You could have gotten us in more trouble than necessary. Do you want to be taken from me and put back in a cage?" Rumlow yelled. The asset shook his head no and cried. Rumlow took a deep breath and hugged the asset. Rumlow stroked his long hair and carried him to the bed.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You shouldn't have left when I wasn't here, anything could have happened to you. I'm sorry for yelling, you scared me. Can you say sorry back?"

"Sowwy."  said the asset. Rumlow couldn't stay mad at his innocent face. He cuddled the asset a few more minutes, then noticed the asset had put his thumb in his mouth. Rumlow didn't have any of his pacifiers, so he let him be.

"I've got some yoghurt for you. Try to eat it." Rumlow got the yoghurt and a small spoon. 

"Go slow, it's a different texture okay?" Rumlow gave him the first spoonful, the asset didn't know what this new thing was but he liked it. The problem was: it wouldn't go to the back of throat. He tried to push it back, but more drooled out of his mouth than going down. Rumlow got a towel and put it on his lap.

"I think that's enough for now." Rumlow put the yoghurt away and put the apple juice in his sippy cup and gave it to him. While Rumlow ate his chips, the asset watched SpongeBob. He ended up falling asleep on Rumlow, Rumlow just stroked his hair. Today was long day for the both of them, but also a proud one. The asset was starting to learn the word no and go against his commands; something Hydra was strict on beating out of him. He was glad he was learning and Rumlow was happy he could teach him something before tomorrow. 

But Rumlow's joy soon turned into sadness. He could already tell how the asset was going to act tomorrow. Confusion, anger, and most likely sadness. And he was going to the one who had watch this man, who he raised, break down in front of him.

"Please forgive me,  you'll probably hate me tomorrow." Rumlow kissed his head and turned off the TV.

Tomorrow was going to be an even longer day for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumlow woke to the TV playing Paw Patrol. The asset was sucking his thumb again, Rumlow saw that he wasn't focused again. His eyes were twitching and crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rumlow wiped his tears away and stroked his hair from his face. He was twitching too much. Rumlow knew he was having another seizure. Rumlow now figured his withdrawal from the mind wiping was taking its toll on him. 

"I'm here for you, baby. Just hold on for a minute." The asset took a deep breath and blinked. He looked at Rumlow and smiled.

"Daddy."

"Hey baby, you feeling okay?" He nodded and laid his head on Rumlow's chest. They laid in that position for another hour, flipping through SpongeBob and Paw Patrol. Rumlow fed him some yoghurt and got him bathed down.

"It's time to go baby, I love you." Rumlow kissed his head and held his hand out of the motel. The asset and Rumlow walked through the city until the asset stopped and smelled the air. 

"Familiar." 

"I bet it does. We're almost there."  They kept walking through the city and then the asset froze at an alleyway. Rumlow looked at him then at alley.

"Fight?"

"What fight? Baby, come on." The asset looked at the alleyway until it was out of his line of sight. Something about that alley triggered a memory and Rumlow was happy that his hometown was able to jog a small memory.

They stopped at a small, old apartment complex. Rumlow looked at the address and sighed. This was the place.

"Friend?" The asset pointed up. Rumlow nodded and held his hand. They went up the stairs and stopped at a door.

"Listen, baby, whatever happens from now just remember that I love you, okay?" The asset nodded, Rumlow knocked on the door. When the door opened, it revealed Steve Rogers. He took one look at Rumlow then looked at the asset. 

When the asset looked at Steve, his whole demeanor changed. He became stiff and more aggressive. 

"You're my mission." Said the asset. He tried to swing at him, but Rumlow grabbed his flesh hand.

"No, no. Mission aborted. He's a friend." The asset relaxed, but wasn't sure how to be around this man.

"Bucky? How did... when did..?" He kept stuttering over his words. The asset turned his head at the name Bucky. Rumlow never called him that before.

"Can we come in? I'll explain everything." Asked Rumlow. Steve stepped aside and let them inside. Rumlow sat the asset on the floor, who then put his thumb in his mouth. Steve's face turned questionable.

"How long do we have until your Shield buddies come?" Asked Rumlow.

"Five minutes at the most." Said Steve.

"Alright, I'm not going to fight you. I'm giving him to you. I can't care for him anymore. But once I'm in jail, I want to see him at least twice a month. Just so he knows that I still love him."

"Okay, but why didn't you give him to me earlier?" Asked Steve.

"Like just going to you wouldn't scare him. Look, I know how Shield is, who's to say Fury won't put the death penalty on him. I'm bringing him to you so you can help him."

"How bad is he?" Asked Steve.

"Not eating hard foods, wears diapers and talking is limited." Said Rumlow.

"He's not eating hard foods? So what did you give him?"

"Pedialyte and just recently yoghurt and apple juice."

"And his thumb in his mouth?"

"Buy a pacifier. And more diapers. There's only two more in there, but he should be fine for tonight. I'm pretty sure you have a friend who can help his other issues."

"I do. Anything else I should know about Bucky?"

"Don't call him Bucky for a while, I haven't been calling him a name since I got him. Your Bucky might be in there with the asset, I don't know, but I don't know how he'll respond to a name."

"I'll get him adjusted to it. Anything else?

"He's suddenly developed seizures. He should be fine with medication. He likes to snuggle before bed time and be tickled. And he likes to watch Paw Patrol and SpongeBob." Then there was a knock. Rumlow felt his stomach drop, he looked at the asset and sighed. Steve opened the door and three Shield agents came in.

"Brock Rumlow, are you surrendering?" Said a male agent.

"Yes." The male agent cuffed him. One of the agents looked over his shoulder and saw the asset on the floor.

"The winter soldier, put your hands up now." They drew guns at him. The asset raised his head and looked at the guns pointed to him. He was about to get up but Steve stepped in.

"I'm taking him under my care. He's mentally unstable."

"Discuss that with Fury, get up." Said another male agent. Steve wasn't moving away from him.

"Captain's orders. Let this man be." The agent stood down and went to Rumlow.

"Let's go." They started to go, but Rumlow heard the whining. He looked at the asset and saw that he was confused and becoming scared.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" The agent let him go to talk to him. Rumlow sat in front of him and sighed.

"Listen to me baby, daddy has to go away for a while because he did some bad things. But I promise you'll still be able to see me."

"No. Stay." He whined.

"I can't. Stay with Steve, he'll care for you."

"You care me. Stay please." This was going to be a lot harder than Rumlow thought it would be. 

"Sweetheart, he'll take care of you better than I can. I can't continue caring for you." Said Rumlow. The asset looked at Steve then back at Rumlow with watery eyes.

"No go please." He said.

"I'll try to check on you as much as I can, stay here and be good for him." 

"Daddy no." Rumlow kissed his head and the agents started to pull him away. Then the asset started to scream and cry.

"NO. DADDY NO LEAVE." He yelled, Steve was holding him back, they took him outside to their car. He could still hear the asset crying from outside. He didn't want this, he wanted to keep him but this was for the best. For both of them. Rumlow sat in the car, tears fell from his eyes. He was going to miss the asset.

In Steve's apartment, the asset still screamed and cried. He was upset and confused. He didn't know this man and he didn't know why his daddy left him.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I promise to take care you." The asset looked at Steve, he looked stronger than daddy. Steve sat on the couch and looked at the confused little boy in front of him.

"Do you want to lay down or eat something?" Asked Steve. The asset looked at him, he didn't want to be here. Steve could tell he was nervous, he went in his room and got a plush lamb. 

"Here Bucky, I know you're scared and this is a sudden adjustment, but I will try to take care of you like he did." The asset tilted his head up at the name Bucky, it sounded familiar. He took the lamb and hugged it, it was soft.

"You daddy?" Steve sighed, he didn't like hearing the word in this context but it brought him comfort and Steve wasn't going to take that away.

"Yes, you can call me that and I'll call you Bucky. Sounds good?" The asset...Bucky nodded. His name was Bucky now. He now lives with another man who claimed to have known him. This was a huge adjustment but he oddly trusted the man to care for him.

"Come on, pal. Let's go get a bath and get ready for bed." Steve opened his arms, Bucky crawled into his arms. Bucky felt safe in his arms, he didn't exactly feel like Rumlow's but it was good enough. And he was satisfied to call this man daddy.


End file.
